The Sky and his Prince
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [Sequel to "The closest to the Sky"] "A-all the pretty princesses have red lips…Tsu doesn't…Tsu wants to be pretty…" In which Tsuna tried to be Prince-niichan's Princess. 1827.


_I don't own KHR._

This is the sequel to my previous 1827 story titled **"The closest to the Sky"**. The story was surprisingly very well received. Thank you very much for all people who reviewed and favorited.

I advice you, who has just seen this, to read the prequel because the event flows directly.

Warning! Unbeta-ed. OOC-ness? Rated for Gokudera's language. And fluffy fluff. Also kid!Tsuna, if you have cavities, cure it first before reading.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tsu-kun!" Nana frowned, peeking at the living room where said little boy was always playing around…Not there. "Tsu-kun! Tsu—Tsu-kun!" The woman almost fainted when she caught her little boy standing in front of her mirror; his hand was bringing a crayon closer to his lips.<em>

_Nana hurriedly rushed to the boy, taking the crayon away from the boy's grasp. "Tsu-kun, what are you doing?", she asked frowning at the sight of her little boy. The brunette was only wearing a thin blanket wrapped around his little body, his face was overused with the powder, and lots of storybooks were sprawled on the floor messily._

_As if not hearing his mother's question, Tsuna jumped around trying to grasp his crayon back from his mother's hand. "No, Tsu-kun!" Nana scolded, bringing her arms further away while looking at the boy with a stern look._

_The boy seemed to understand that his mother is displeased with him, so he stopped jumping; his hands were gripping the blanket that was wrapped around his body as tears started to swell up. "T-Tsu just wants to be Onii-chan's princess…", he said hiccupping._

_Nana gave a thoughtful look, trying to comprehend the boy's answer. Ah, that Prince-niichan. Sighing, the woman patted the boy's brown-haired locks, smiling widely, "but why do you need this crayon, Tsu-kun?", she asked softly, bringing his attention to the red crayon she took earlier._

"_A-all the pretty princesses have red lips…Tsu doesn't…Tsu wants to be pretty…"_

_Upon hearing the answer, Nana has to try very hard not to break into giggles. Well, isn't her son so cute? Prince-niichan is so lucky!_

_The brunette woman patted again, making the boy tilted his head upwards to look at her questioningly, "listen, Tsu-kun…You don't have to use this…", she raised the crayon as indication, "or this…", she pointed at the blanket as she grabbed his clothes that was on the floor along with the storybooks, "…Tsu is already cute. Mommy's sure Prince-niichan already likes Tsu as Tsu is now…", she finished as she dressed the boy._

"_B-But…Tsu wants to be Prince-niichan's best Princess! A-And…Tsu can't do anything…so…" the little brunette fell silent, making a thoughtful face._

"_Hum…" Nana tilted her head to the side. What can she teach her little boy that won't resulting to anything abnormal?_

_Ah!_

"_How about cooking Tsu-kun?"_

_The boy looked at the woman questioningly, "cooking?"_

"_Uhm-hm! You see Tsu-kun, when Prince-niichan goes home, he'll be tired after punishing the evils right?"_

"_Prince-niichan doesn't punish evils! He hugs them!" The little boy helpfully corrected._

_The woman was still confused with the lines as ever but skillfully hid it with her trademark smile, "Yeah, hugs them," she corrected, "…anyway, since he's tired…Tsu can cook to make him not tired again!"_

_The boy looked thoughtful for a moment. His head tilted to the right, to the left, as if thinking very hard and then suddenly his eyes went sparkling as his mouth turned to a very wide smile, "Un! Tsu wants to cook!"_

"_Great! Now, let's clean this place and Tsu can help Mommy cook!"_

_Now the little boy's face turned to a sulking one, "But, Tsu doesn't like clean…"_

"_Tsu-kun, all the princesses love cleaning. What would your Prince-niichan say?" Upon hearing that, the boy hurriedly got to his feet and taking all the storybooks back to their places._

_Sometimes, Prince-niichan is so helpful._

* * *

><p>"Really, uhm…"<p>

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Ah! So you are the 'Hibari-san'! Tsu-kun always says your name every morning! Right, Tsu-kun?" Tsuna wanted to facepalm. Could his mother deliver the lines more confusingly than ever? Yeah, he always shouts Hibari's name every morning, but it's because he's always late!

"Isn't this a coincidence? So that 'Hibari-san' is 'Prince-niichan!'" Nana's smile was very bright as if it was a very joyful occasion, well it should be, but not for teenager Tsuna.

"M-Mom…that's enough. Hi-Hibari-san should resume his patrol, right Hibari-san?" The brunette glanced at the said prefect, hoping that the black-haired man understands and will leave them soon.

"Oh, patrol?"

"Hahaha, Hibari always patrols to keep Namimori safe, Nana-san!" Yamamoto answered instead seeing the prefect wasn't going to.

"Oh my, such a gallant man~ isn't that wonderful, Tsu-kun? He can protect you from the boogeyman then."

"M-MOM!" Tsuna doesn't want to be alive anymore. Who knows that having a mother is almost the same as having the skull disease?

Hibari, meanwhile, is taking all the pleasure from seeing the brunette's humiliation. Yes, he IS a sadist. Not that anyone doesn't know that. Too bad that he shouldn't spend anytime longer in here. "I should get going."

"Oh, wait a minute, Hibari-kun", Nana quickly rushed inside after Hibari nodded, leaving the boys outside watching her with a confusion look.

"Juu-Juudaime! Is it true that this bastard is your…your….your…" Gokudera, who finally recovered from his stupor, still couldn't receive the fact very well.

"Hahahaha, congratulation, Tsuna, Hibari," Yamamoto, on the other hand, doesn't seem to have any problem.

"N-No!" Tsuna eep-ed when he realized that he was yelling, taking a quick glance at the prefect to see if the sadist man is offended. He ended up blushing more seeing an amused smirk plastered on the Cloud's lips.

"Sorry for the wait, Hibari-kun!" Tsuna gaped seeing what his mother bought. T-tha-that is HIS pudding! His only pudding that was left and hidden secretly from Lambo and Reborn! The pudding that he planned to eat today!

"Here, Tsu-kun made it," without noticing her son's horrified face, Nana went and placed the dessert on Hibari's hand.

"You see, Hibari-kun. The boy tried very hard to be your Princess, but in the end he can only make some desserts and cook easy meal. The pudding thought is his specialty."

"Fun~" was Hibari's only reply as he looked at Tsuna's horrified face. He actually doesn't really like bringing food on his patrol, but seeing how the decimo seemed look unwillingly for the pudding to be handed to him, he couldn't help but smirked and said, "I'll take it. Thank you."

"Hibari, you bastard! Even I, the right hand man, have never tasted Juudaime's cooking!" Gokudera was about to lunge at the prefect, as usual though, Yamamoto managed to hold the silver-haired man back.

"Maa, maa. Hibari sure is lucky."

"You can return the cup to Tsu-kun in school tomorrow."

"I'll do that. Well then, I should get going." And with that the prefect left the group after giving a nod at Nana.

Tsuna noted that it was his worst day ever!

Soon after saying goodbye to ever-smiling Yamamoto and crying Gokudera, Tsuna immediately ran to his room and to his bed, burying his red face in the comfort of his pillow.

"Well, how does it feel finally meeting your first love, dame-Tsuna?"

Said boy's face flushed at the remark, clutching the pillow tightly as he glared at his tutor, "S-Shut it! It's not love okay?"

Reborn tipped his fedora, smirking knowingly watching how his student was panting after saying so. Definitely in denial.

"B-Besides! There's NO way Hibari-san is Prince-niichan!"

"Why? Because it's common black-haired kid using tonfa?"

That statement rendered the Decimo speechless…for a moment. "I-It's not tonfa. It could have very well been some silver sticks. M-Maybe he plays some instrument?" Tsuna wished he's not forgetful, that way his reason would sound more solid.

His tutor said nothing, but the brunette still felt uncomfortable by the smirk the baby wore, so he shifted his eyes. "A-And, Prince-niichan is a lot kinder than Hibari-san", in fact, Hibari Kyoya can't be even categorized as 'kind', right? Which proved that it's more impossible for the prefect to be his first lo-cough, idol.

His idol, whom he called 'Prince-niichan', was the only one who wanted to play with his dame-self, even saying that he likes him.

"_Come, herbivore_."

He could still remember in his short time meeting with his Prince-niichan, the older boy always helped him. Like the one time where he tripped down…

"_Herbivore."_

…or that one when a big black dog attacked him…

"_What are you doing, herbivore?"_

…

…

…

…

Wait, wait, why suddenly the Prince-niichan in his memory spoke Hibarish?

NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. It must be because his mother and Reborn has been saying that Prince-niichan is Hibari Kyoya. They're messing with his precious memory!

Yes, that must be it! There's no way Prince-niichan is Hibari Kyoya, because…

Tsuna could feel his face getting hotter -which technically is right because Reborn could see steam coming out of his head and ears- as the memory of him and the said Prince flooded back into his mind.

He had hugged the boy and kissed him!

Oh My God!

W-what if that Prince-niichan is really Hibari Kyoya?

"_Tsu will work hard as your Princess, onii-chan!"_

Tsuna feels like digging himself a hole and buried himself alive.

"Tsu-kun! Reborn-kun! Come eat the cookies!"

"Well, keep in denial, no-good-Tsuna", after saying that, Reborn hopped off the table, landing on Tsuna's ass –quite harsh and intentionally-, and left the room.

"…am not in denial…", that comes out more like a murmur with his face buried on his pillow deeply.

"Yeah, am totally not! Besides, I am not interested in boys!" Yes, the one he likes is Kyoya-chan!

…

…

…

Wait, wait, that's wrong!

"It's Kyoko-chan! Kyoko-chan! Kyo-ko-chan!" He felt even somewhat pathetic with the way he was chanting the girl's name.

* * *

><p>"<em>Isn't the food delicious today, dear? Tsu-kun helped making it."<em>

"_Oh! That's great! Helping mommy, boy? You've grown up!" Iemitsu said as he messed with his son's brown locks._

"_Un! Tsu is learning to be Prince-niichan's princess!"_

_Now the father's face turned into a frown. "Tsuna, really, why princess? How about Prince? It's cooler, like Daddy!"_

_The little boy frowned, looking at his father in confusion, "but, Prince-niichan saved Tsu, so Tsu can't be the Prince."_

_Iemitsu almost rolled his eyes. "Oh, that's right. But Tsuna, boys can't be Princess..." the man halted his speech when he saw tears appeared on the little brunette's eyes._

"_T-Tsu can't be Prince-niichan's Princess…?"_

_Nana was quick to the boy's side, embracing him to a comfort hug, "Of course you can Tsu-kun. Daddy was just being silly. Right, dear?"_

_Iemitsu doesn't know why but his wife's smile looked quite dangerous despite it's the same usual smile, "Yeah, of course, you can be the Princess, Tsuna! Daddy was joking, hahahahahaha."_

_After that day, Iemitsu's objection regarding the matter had never been heard anymore. Well, not like he could, seeing that he went to Italy after that._

* * *

><p>The next day, Tsuna and his classmates were very surprised when suddenly the Disciplinary committee leader came to their class right after the lunch break bell rang. The brunette's classmates quickly dispersed into the corridor, clearing the class, leaving only Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera inside.<p>

The group was taken aback when they saw the prefect made his way towards the no-good Tsuna's desk that they ended up crowding around the window to see what would happen.

Tsuna, himself, was gulping as he watched Hibari slowly walked towards him as Yamamoto tried very hard to restrain a fuming Gokudera. "U-uh, Hibari-san? Do you need something?"

Hibari stopped for a moment; eyes were fixed at the decimo, before placing an empty cup on the desk. "Starting tomorrow, you are to bring me dessert every day."

"Uh, what?"

"If you don't, I'll bite you to death."

"H-Hieeeeee! Yes, yes, I will!"

"The reception room has a refrigerator, you can come and put them in there in the morning," after saying so the prefect turned his heel, leaving a very perplexed brunette.

There was a moment of silence before a fuming Gokudera came back into life, "Hibari, you bastard! Who are you to order Juudaime around, huh? I'll fucking kill you!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera!"

The class was quick to get back inside the moment the scary man opened the door and rushed to the brunette's desk to ask what the hell has just happened.

Tsuna, meanwhile, couldn't help but watching the prefect's disappearing figure with a confused face until the event slowly progressed in his small brain, and blush started to creep on his face. He didn't know why, but he feels very very very happy.

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER~**

* * *

><p><strong>and that ends there~<strong> Just to clarify, Tsuna's feeling in the end was a happiness that his hardwork was praised than romance, but yeah, up to you guys how you want to see it as. And yeah, the boogeyman idea came from Jikage's famous works, "The Boogeyman" 8D it's like canon now!

I'm sorry if that was so short (it's like half of the prequel =w=")

So was that too cliche? Good? Bad? I'm really glad if you guys can tell me your thoughts =D tell me if there's anything I should fix! Okay, thanks for reading!


End file.
